Daddy Dearest
by CBloom2
Summary: Loosly based on spoilers for upcoming episodes in Australia but not copying it completely, if that makes any sense. Casey in trouble again, Brax and Heath protective.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is my new story for the Braxton brothers. It's angst, obviously, with hurt for someone and comfort coming from others – sound familiar? Ha ha. **

**It's loosely based on some spoilers I've read about upcoming episodes, but I don't know exactly what's planned so I've made up my own version. It's a work in progress, so we will see how I go.**

**Again I don't own anyone you recognise – I just like to hurt them when I've got a few minutes!**

Chapter 1

Casey Braxton shut off his phone with a deep sigh. He'd just spent ten minutes enduring his ex-girlfriend singing the praises of his rough neck father. What had concerned him the most was that during their conversation, he had found out that Ruby had told his father about Charlie – because she wanted him to know how badly losing her had affected Brax, perhaps giving some sort of explanation of why he was treating his father so badly. Casey had got quite angry with Ruby for 'blabbing' about Charlie, worried that he would find out about her inheritance.

He found himself sat near the beach watching the surf roll in, trying to sort everything out in his head. Maybe his dad wouldn't go back to being like he was before prison, people can change can't they? Casey always liked to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, but what Brax had told him about Danny from their younger days still played through his mind, coupled with the fact that Heath, the one who wanted him out of prison in the first place, had stormed home the other night vowing that he was done with Danny for good, didn't give Casey a good feeling.

So deep in thought, he never noticed Brax jogging on the beach – that is until he came right up to him, casting a shadow over him, "Casey, you ok?"

Casey blinked in surprise and looked up at the looming figure, "I'm fine, why what's up?"

Brax shook his head as he dropped down next to his obviously preoccupied brother, "I've been shouting you…"

"I didn't hear you," came the simple reply.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Casey smiled.

"So what's up?" Brax pushed.

"Why do you think anything is 'up'?" Casey counted, not really wanting his brother on his case at the moment.

"I'm your brother – I know you inside out…"

Casey was about to make some sarcastic reply but decided against it. Instead, he found himself spilling everything that had occurred in the last half hour, "But I'm going to sort it. He won't get his hands on Ruby's money…"

"Casey trust me when I say don't get involved…" Brax implored knowing full well that his good hearted brother would more than likely get in over his head.

"Look maybe if I can make him believe that I'm on his side against you…" Casey began, but quietened down when he saw Brax shake his head, "No way Case. If he finds out you're playing him…"

"How's he going to find out?"

"You don't know what he's like, I do… he'll know," Brax insisted.

"I'll be ok Brax, honestly. Just … just promise me you'll be around if I need you."

"I'm never far away, you know that!" Brax replied, not liking where the conversation was heading.

Casey stood up, "Leave it with me."

"Believe me dad, I've tried before but she won't give any of her money away," Casey was explaining to his increasingly impatient looking father.

"I thought she was your girl? She should do as you ask!"

"You're joking! Ruby is her own person – you don't make Ruby do anything," Casey explained staring intently at his fathers face.

"Well I know what I would do…that would persuade her to tow the line!" Danny was studying his youngest son's face.

"W…what do you mean by that?" Case was almost afraid of the answer. The stinging strike across his face took him by surprise, almost knocking him off his feet, "That's how I'd keep her in line – that's how I keep everyone in line…especially people who think that they can pull the wool over my eyes!" Danny seemed to be sneering at him by now.

Although Casey's face was stinging like crazy, he realised that his dad was on to him and his idea, so he utilized the pain from his face and channelled it into something else. He strode right up to his dad and got right into his face, "You don't scare me old man! Brax was right about you all along! Well your bully boy tactics won't work on me! You'll get what's coming to you, what you deserve and I hope I'm there to see it!"

Breathing heavily he began to turn away, "You stay away from Ruby!"

With that last statement, he turned on his heels and left the caravan park as quickly as his legs could carry him.

As Casey neared the house, he hoped that his brothers would be out like they usually were at night. Unfortunately for him they were both at home. He let himself in as usual, and made his way straight to the kitchen where he grabbed a packet of peas from the freezer and laid it on his cheek.

"What the hell?" he heard from behind. He spun round in surprise to be met with the puzzled expression of his middle brother, "What did you run into?" Heath questioned with a small grin on his face.

"Nothing," Casey tried to leave the room, only to run straight into Brax, who was already trying to move the bag of peas away from his face, "Geez Case, who hit you?"

When his brother didn't answer, but also refused to look him in the eye, Brax knew.

He whirled round and grabbed the car keys from the table.

"Brax?" Heath questioned, totally confused by what was happening.

"It was dad wasn't it?" Brax questioned as Casey looked away, "Casey?"

Casey braced himself for the 'I told you so' that he was sure was coming as he nodded.

Heath felt his blood begin to boil, "I can't believe he hit the kid!"

"You were right Brax when you said he knows when you're playing him. He was showing me how he would keep Ruby in line to get her money…" Casey almost whispered, ashamed that he couldn't keep up his end of the plan.

"What else did he do?" Brax demanded.

Casey shook his head, "Nothing – just stood there while I ranted at him. Told him we weren't scared of him anymore and to leave Ruby alone!"

"Well, tough guy, way to go getting him riled up even more!" Heath commented.

"Oh come on Heath, it's about time he knew that we're not scared of his bully boy tactics…" Casey looked at Brax, who took a deep, steadying breath; "It's not that simple Case…" was all he said.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to pay dad a visit. No-one hits you and gets away with it!"

Casey grabbed his arm, "No don't please. Heath's right, I've already riled him up – I don't want him taking it out on you," he cried desperately.

"What happened to the 'I'm not scared of you'?" Heath couldn't help but taunt.

"I'm not scared of him; I just don't want Brax to get hurt or something!" Casey insisted.

Brax looked from Heath to Casey – noticing again the bruise forming on his little brothers face, which sent another surge of anger through his veins – but he also could see the concern on the younger boys face. He sighed deeply as he dropped the keys back onto the table, "He won't get away with this though Casey," he stated forcefully.

Later that evening, Casey sat on the sofa watching TV, but even that couldn't take his mind off what had happened earlier and the ache in his heart as he now realised what a truly bad apple his father really was.

Brax broke into his thoughts as he grabbed for his keys, "I've got to go to work – you ok?"

Casey nodded, "Yeah, I'm good…" he replied, unconvincingly.

"Hey there's an extra shift going at work tonight – you interested now you've finished your studying?"

Casey perked up at the idea, "Yeah, that'd be great – will give me something to do – keep my mind off other things."

Brax smiled, "Ok good – see you in an hour then – oh and Casey, don't forget to try to cover that bruise, don't want to put the customers off!" Brax laughed as he opened the door.

"You're hilarious!" Casey shouted as he waved him out of the door.

Suddenly the house was quiet again, apart from the noise of the TV. Heath had left earlier to hang out with friends; Brax had gone to work so now Casey was truly alone in the house.

**So that's the first chapter – phew it felt long – hope it wasn't too long to read! Not sure about it, but then again I never am sure when I post anything, so I hope you will let me know how I'm doing. **

**I realise that the story is playing out on H&A in Australia but I am not trying to follow that story line, I'm kind of taking some of the spoilers I've read and making it my own.**

**Should I go on? Please let me know – thanks so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated this in like years - but first both the laptops in our house have gone to laptop heaven - I have one of those tablets but it took me a while to figure out how to type up and upload stories from it - the I was ambushed by Blue Bloods stories. Not a great excuse I know, but its the only one I've got!**

**I realise that the show is waaaay past Danny now but I guess I ought to finish this! Thank you to anyone that is still interested in this and reads it - and once again, apologies for the wait.**

Daddy Dearest - chapter 2

Brax looked at his watch as he grabbed a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine to take to a table. As he made his way back to the bar area, he glanced at his watch again, "You got a hot date or something?" His middle brother asked, smirking. He was currently propping up the bar drinking away any profits from that night. Brax looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You've checked your watch like a thousand times, what gives?"

"Casey was supposed to be doing an extra shift tonight, and he's late..." Brax looked concerned.

Heath brushed it off, "He probably changed his mind - you know what he's like."

"Nah, he was keen to do it. Even if he did change his mind, he would call me - he'd let me know..."

"Oh dear, boy wonder not towing the line?" Heath taunted, but he stopped when he saw the genuine concern on his oldest brothers face, "Seriously bro, what gives?" He's probably fallen asleep or something..."

"Yeah...probably...I don't know..."

Brax sighed then served some more customers. Suddenly his phone rang - he looked at the caller display, "Hey Case, thought you were coming to do a shift tonight," he tried to sound relaxed.

The silence on the other end of the phone made the hairs on the back of the neck stand up, "Casey? You there?"

Something in the older man's voice made Heath look up.

"Casey!" Brax was sounding more urgent now.

"Brax.." came a strained whisper for the other end of the phone, "Help...hurt..."

"What?! Casey, you're not making any sense! What's happened?"

Heath jumped down off the bar stool, trying to listen to the conversation.

"He hit me...hurts...Brax..."

Then there was silence until the sound of breaking glass filled the void, "Casey!" Brax yelled, causing his customers to stop eating and watch the unfolding drama, "Brax...help..*cough*...fire *cough*" The line went dead.

Brax stared at the phone in stunned silence, as opposed to Heath, who was already tearing out of the restaurant. One of his staff members put a hand on his arm, "Go," was all she said to crash him back into reality and he quickly followed his brother.

As they broke all speed limits in their haste to reach their brother, Heath asked, "What exactly did he say?"

Brax felt a shiver run down his spine as he recalled Casey's quiet, pained voice, "He just said that someone hit him...that he was hurt and then the fire..."

Brax felt sick as he remembered the sound of breaking glass, "Must have been a fire bomb..." Heath thought out loud - Brax pressed his foot harder on the pedal.

The sight that met the two Braxton brothers as they tore around the corner to their home was like nothing they had seen before. The whole front of the house was a wall of flames - surely no-one could survive that?

They were both out of the car before it came to a halt, to be met by a soot covered, hysterical Ruby, "Brax! Thank God! Casey's inside! We were passing - saw a car screeching away, then this! Dex is trying to get Casey out!"

Heath began to run towards the burning building, but Brax grabbed hold of him, "Get off me! That's our brother in there!"

"You think I don't know that?! Dex is already in there - the fire trucks are here - I can't lose you too!" Brax cried desperately over the noise.

Just as they were turning away, something caught their attention, "Dex!" yelled Ruby.

The Braxton's turned to see Dex, barely on his feet, his face blackened from the smoke, staggering down the garden, carrying an unconscious Casey.

Anyone could see that it was taking a huge amount of strength for Dex to do this - he was already faltering.

Brax and Heath dashed over to him, as the fire crews began their job. Heath gently took hold of Casey, "He's breathing...just..." He informed Brax who had caught hold of Dex as he collapsed into a coughing fit. Heath checked his little brother over as much as he could. He noticed the cut on his forehead where whoever it was had hit him - when he found out who it was...

"Dex?" The voice was barely heard above the noise around them. Dex weakly lifted his head at the sound, "Dad? What the..." he rasped as another coughing fit overtook him.

"I was riding with the paramedics today - what happened?" He looked at Brax while he was setting his son up with some oxygen.

"I...I don't know Sid. Casey phoned me at work - said someone had hit him - we heard breaking glass then Casey said that there was a fire. When we got here Ruby told us that Dex was inside trying to get Casey out - which he did, thank God!" Brax sat back as he ran a trembling hand through his hair.

"Sir!Sir! Can you please give us some room!" One of the paramedics was pleading with an extremely concerned Heath, who was fighting to stay with Casey.

"Go to him," Sid insisted as he continued to monitor his son.

As Brax grabbed hold of Heath, he caught his first proper glimpse of his little brother - blackened and bloodied from his ordeal. He was suddenly overcome by an overwhelming urge to gather his youngest brother up in his arms and run away - far away, where no-one could hurt him, "Heath, come on mate, let them do their job. They need to get him to hospital..."

Heath stopped struggling and looked at Brax, a murderous expression forming on his face, "Who could've done this? Whoever did...when I find them they are dead!"

He pulled himself from his brothers grip and stormed towards the car, where he slammed the door shut.

Brax then noticed the forlorn figure of Ruby, standing apart from the action, her arms wrapped around herself. He walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace - he could feel tremors running through her thin frame, "You ok? Are you hurt?" He asked gently.

She shook her head, tears still cascading down her face, "Is Casey alright? She sobbed.

Brax looked back to where the paramedics were still working on his brother, "He's alive..."

Suddenly Mr Stewart arrived in his car, "Good grief, what's gone off here?"

"We're not sure - but we think Casey was attacked," Brax tried to explain, but how could he explain something that he didn't understand himself!

"Sid called me, asked if I'd pick up Ruby seeing as she was living with us," he glanced down at the girl in question, "Looks like you could do with a nice warm bath..."

Ruby nodded and found herself enveloped in the safe embrace of the older man, "Let me know how Casey's doing...please," she pleaded.

"Of course I will," Brax promised as he watched her leave.

"Mr Braxton!" He turned in the direction of the voice, "He's stable for now - we're taking him to hospital. I'm afraid we don't have room for anyone to go with him..."

The paramedic apologised but Brax jogged over to the stretcher and rested his hand on Casey's chest, only removing it when he felt the rise and fall of it, proving that Casey was indeed...alive!

**Hope it was ok. Again I am sorry about the wait and if you are fed up of waiting I don't blame you. Should I bother carrying on?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly a huge thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter - I didn't think that anyone would bother after such a long time between chapters! **

**Again I know things have moved on a lot since the Danny thing but as this doesn't actually tie in with that story I suppose I should finish it.**

**Also to be clear, I do not own anyone you recognize and I'm also not medically trained so anything medical has been basically made up by me.**

Daddy Dearest - Chapter 3

Brax and Heath burst through the doors to the emergency room a matter of minutes after their brother had be taken in. But in those few minutes, Casey had been whisked away into a room, the door slammed shut behind him.

The two Braxton men stopped in their tracks, unsure of what to do next. Heath began to pace, looking like he wanted to hit something...or someone.

Brax's attention was caught by the sound of coughing coming from behind a curtain. He put his head round the curtain, his eyes falling onto a much cleaner looking Dex, but the young man was still attached to an oxygen mask, "How's he doing?" He asked Sid, who was still attending to his son. Sid looked at Dex with concern, then turned back to Brax, "He'll be ok. They are admitting him overnight to keep an eye on him."

Brax nodded, as he ran a still trembling hand through his hair, " Good, good..."

"Any word on Casey?" Sid enquired.

"Nah...they've took him into a room...I don't know what they're doing..." Suddenly Brax drew in some deep breaths, a feeling of dizziness overtaking him. He started swaying and would have fallen had if Sid hadn't caught hold of him and sat him in a chair. He called for Heath, who rounded the curtain just in time to see his oldest brother hunched in a chair with Sid pushing his head between his knees. Heath looked at the doctor in total confusion, "Bit of a panic attack - he was on the verge of hyperventilating..."

Heath still look confused, he'd never seen that happen to Brax before, he knelt to get a better look at his brother, "I'm ok..." he panted.

A few minutes later, Brax was more like his old self, apart from feeling self conscious about what had just happened, "Don't worry Brax - you're not the first and you certainly won't be the last!" Sid tried to reassure the younger man.

"FAMILY OF CASEY BRAXTON!"

Heath dashed round the curtain upon hearing that. Brax got up from the chair a little more slower, "Dex - thank you for saving Casey's life...you saved our lives too... we won't forget it!"

Dex nodded his acceptance as he kept the oxygen mask over his face.

Brax walked round the curtain, to be met with a very impatient looking Heath. Brax deduced that the doctor wouldn't tell him anything until he had arrived.

The doctor relaxed slightly when Brax joined them, obviously glad to not be alone with the coiled spring that was Heath a moment longer.

"Ok, first of all, he's going to be fine," the relief was palpable, "We've got him on oxygen - his lungs were pretty full of smoke. We're going to take him for a scan for that knock on the head - but all things considered, he's doing great!"

"Wait doc, you said head knock?" Brax questioned.

The doctor nodded, " Yes, there seems to be a recent head injury of some sort - doesn't look to serious, but I want it checked out!"

Brax then recalled the phone call when Casey had said something about 'he'd hurt me' - that must be the injury the doctor was talking about.

"Has he woken up at all?" Heath asked.

"He woke briefly and asked for his father..." the doctor informed them.

Brax was taken aback by that - why would Casey ask for their dad? "Hey you ok?" Heath was shaking his arm, looking at him strangely. Brax nodded. "You zoned out again bro," Heath explained."Where did the doctor go?"

"They've took Casey for that scan - said it could be about a hour."

"Ok...good...I was thinking back to when Casey called me - he said that someone had hurt him, just before the fire started..."

"But who? Who could've done something like this to Casey? You and me I can see that, but Case..."

"Perfect way to get to us- through us," Brax replied solemnly, "I'm just trying to figure out who we've upset lately."

"I haven't done anything for a while..." Heath thought out loud.

"Why would Casey ask for dad when he woke up and not you?" Heath wondered as Brax's face suddenly darkened, "You don't think..." Brax didn't want to finish that sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your kind words - they really mean a lot especially after making you wait so long.**

**I'm hoping that this will be the last chapter as I'm going to struggle if it's not. Will just have to see how it goes.**

**I am not medically trained so if anything doesn't sound right, then it's probably not! **

Chapter 4

A few hours later, Casey was settled in a room, propped up on pillows with the oxygen mask still over his face, fast asleep. His head scan had come back clear, much to the relief of the older Braxtons. The doctor had explained that there would probably be a residual cough that Casey would have to contend with, but he didn't think that there was any major damage to his lungs so he expected the cough to disappear after a few months.

Heath and Brax were sat on either side of the bed just watching their youngest sleep.

Heath suddenly started smiling, "What's up with you?" Brax enquired.

Heath shook his head, "Nothing - I'm just looking at the two of us, sat here like some weeping widows or something - he'll probably freak out if he wakes up and sees us sat here - hand holding..."

Brax couldn't hold back his own smile, "Yeah ... but I'm not leaving..."

"Me neither," Heath agreed, his eyes tracking back to his brother on the bed.

A short while later, Brax found himself dozing slightly in his chair. Heath had fallen asleep about a half hour before, his head laid on Casey's bed. As Brax's head dropped to his chest for the third time in the last few minutes, he became aware of movement to his left. His eyes opened sharply to see Casey squirming in his sleep. His head was moving from side to side, groaning Brax jumped up and quickly moved to his brother's side. He put, what he hoped was a calming hand on the younger man's shoulder.

He got the shock of his life when Casey's eyes flew open. He began to thrash about then doubled over as a coughing fit overtook him. He frantically grabbed at the oxygen mask, trying to pull it off in his panic. Heath had woken up and both of the older Braxton's had their hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Casey...Casey...look at me!" Brax demanded, trying to get the younger boys attention.

"Casey... Case..." Brax took hold of the oxygen mask out of Casey's trembling grasp.

"Hey, golden boy, " Heath joined in, hoping that the use of the nickname may get through to him. Surprisingly, it seemed to do the trick - Casey started to relax a little. He locked eyes with Heath, who although found that extremely uncomfortable, never broke eye contact, "It's me Casey - you're ok - you're in the hospital...Brax is here," Heath nodded over to where the older brother was holding the mask. Casey wearily turned his head to the other side. His face relaxed even more at the sight of his oldest brother, until he saw the mask, "Why?"

"You were in a fire Case. You breathed in a lot of smoke - this is to help you breathe - you were very lucky," Brax finished over the lump that had formed in his throat.

Casey's gaze dropped to the bed as if he was trying to concentrate on remembering. Then his gaze snapped up to his brother, "Where's dad? Is he here? He was there..." he drifted off as another coughing fit set in. Brax gently replaced the mask over his face. Casey tried to fight it at first, but after some gentle words of encouragement from his brothers, he quietened down and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

Brax found himself arranging some of the pillows around Casey as he slept with Heaths gaze never leaving the younger boy, "Phew, that was a bit full on," Heath commented, "Not really how I'd expected him to wake up."

As Brax finished his administrations, he found himself lightly stroking his little brothers head, soaking in the fact that Casey was still with them.

"You can let go you know, he's not going anywhere," Heath told him.

Brax let go, embarrassed by showing, what he thought to be any sort of weakness. Heath immediately felt bad, "I'm sorry Brax, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward," Heath apologised.

"Nah, its ok - just don't blab to anyone," Brax smiled. Heath bowed his head to hide his own smile.

Brax's features suddenly clouded over, "What do you think he meant by dad was there?"

Heath shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps dad tried to help him?"

"So why did he leave him? I've got a bad feeling about this..."

The rest of the night was uneventful. Casey slept soundly allowing his two brothers a few hours rest.

The following morning, Brax and Heath were sat outside the hospital eating breakfast and enjoying the early morning warmth. As Brax took another gulp of his coffee, he glanced at his watch, "We should be getting back in," he suggested.

"Five more minutes," Heath requested, as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Ten minutes later they had both had their fill and had thrown their rubbish in the bin. As they walked down the hospital corridor, they chatted about what they were going to do with the house before Casey got home. Suddenly they heard a shout, "Get away from me!" It was coming from Casey's room. They quickened their pace and skidded to a halt in the doorway. The first thing that Brax registered was the look of sheer panic on Casey's face. He then noticed another person in the room, a person who was holding Casey's oxygen mask, "Dad, what are you doing here?" He heard Heath break the uncomfortable silence.

Brax then became aware that the other person in the room was his father, "I've come to see my son - thanks for letting me know, by the way..." he growled

"Put the mask down," Brax demanded. Danny looked at the mask, then at Casey and placed it on the bed. Casey immediately grabbed it and took long deep breaths, "Now leave."

"I've got a right to see how my son is doing," Danny countered.

"I don't want you here," Casey gasped, glancing at Brax for support. Brax walked round the bed placing a hand on his arm.

"I see your big brother has got to you," Danny sneered as he looked at Brax.

Casey removed the mask, "This has got nothing to do with Brax. But its got everything to do with you..."

Brax and Heath looked at each other in confusion, as Danny's eyes narrowed, "You know how I'm doing - or at least you should do...you were there! I remember turning round when I heard a noise and coming face to face with you before you hit me...then...I saw you running away from the house after the fire started...you...you tried to kill me!"

Casey was shouting by the end of his monologue.

Danny took a couple of steps back as he took in the looks of murderous rage that were starting to show on his son's faces, "I don't know what..."

He didn't get chance to finish what he was saying because Brax had all but vaulted over the bed in his haste to get to his father. Before Danny had time to think, Brax had him pinned against the wall, "How could you? How could you hurt your own son?"

"He was trying to do the dirty on me...he needed to be taught a lesson..."Danny gasped as he felt his throat being squeezed even more.

"Brax!Stop!" Heath shouted as he tried to drag his brother away from his father. Brax fought with all his might to get himself out of Heaths grasp, "He tried to kill him!" He yelled as he turned on Heath, "He tried to kill our kid brother - to teach him a lesson..."

Heath held on a little tighter, "I know Brax, I heard, but so did someone else..." he trailed as he showed Brax that two hospital security officers had run to the door when they heard the commotion and so had heard everything that had been said.

As they took charge of Danny, he turned round to face Casey again, "See you soon Casey..." was all he said as he was taken away.

Once he had gone, Heath relaxed his hold on Brax, who patted him on the shoulder in appreciation for what he had done. A small whimper broke into their thoughts. They turned to see Casey slumped back on his pillows, desperately trying to drag some air into his lungs, trying to relax his breathing. Both men rushed to the bedside. Brax picked up the mask and placed it on Casey's face, holding it there until the younger man could hold it himself.

"Brax I'm scared, he's going to come after me," Casey gasped as he was still trying to calm down.

"We won't let anything happen to you Casey, trust us!" Heath reassured him, looking to Brax for confirmation.

Brax still had a thunderous expression on his face, "Dad's dead for this!" he exclaimed.

**That's all folks. Hope it didn't suck to much - I'm sure you will let me know - but please be gentle with your criticism.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing again - until next time...**


End file.
